


Sweet Surrender

by lawless



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiri and Tohma share something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Rating: **T for adult concepts.  
**Summary: **Eiri and Tohma share something special.  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own the rights to these characters and I don't make any money from them; Maki Murakami, Gentosha, TokyoPop and RightStuf do.  
**Warnings: **Saccharine but sensual fluff. May induce tooth decay.

  
He brings me sinfully decadent confections from the finest bakery in town and reclines on the couch next to me to indulge. I do the same. Cakes adorned with luscious strawberries, delicate puff pastries filled to the brim with whipped cream, fruit tarts with glaze that glistens, éclairs covered with hardened chocolate, meringues full of frothy air, buttery cookies filled with nuts. We ease them into our hungry ravening mouths while we sensually lick the cream off each other's faces with wanton lips.

Neither his wife nor my lover know anything about this, our special private ritual that occurs whenever we both have time to unwind and enjoy each other's company. We only share these treats with each other, no one else.

After we finish, he packs any leftovers in the boxes in which they came and carries them away. I carefully hide the evidence of our activities, sweeping the remains into the trash can and carrying the trash to the incinerator. We should feel guilty about tasting each other, but we don't.

We keep our rendezvous secret and hidden from the world because real men don't eat each other's sweets. We keep it secret and hidden from our partners because they would be jealous. Mika and Shuichi love desserts as much as we do.

* * *

A/N – Gotcha, I hope! I was writing about desserts and you were thinking about…sex. Such dirty, dirty minds. To some people, however, a great dessert is as good as or better than sex and more reliable.

In addition to toying with the reader's expectation of hanky-panky between Eiri and Tohma, this story trades on the stereotype prevalent in Japan that manly men don't like sweets. It was inspired by the scene in Vol. 7, Track 29 in which Tohma brings Eiri boxes of decadent desserts.

This idea tickled my fancy once I realized that getting together to eat desserts is something Tohma and Eiri do regularly and that I could play with the stereotype about men and sweets.

As always, thanks go to my beta HawkClowd.


End file.
